


The ice outside feels warmer when im with you

by King_of_Spades



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Spades/pseuds/King_of_Spades
Summary: Kaoru and Izumi go on a date to an ice skating rinkENSTARS SECRET SANTA 2020
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The ice outside feels warmer when im with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azuredeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/gifts).



> WOO HOO ! ENSTARS SECRET SANTA GIFT !! FOR @azuredeity !  
> ive never written Kaoru or Izumi before, so i was really worried about messing up their characterization, but i actually like this fic a lot and im kinda proud of it, so i hope you like it as well !  
> proofread by my friend @trainercap !  
> also i had no idea what to call this so i just went with some cheesy soundin name jagdkfjsgzjsnd

“Really? You're lucky enough I'm coming along with you, but you’re seriously going to go in *that*?” Izumi said with a huff as he looked at Kaoru up and down, a look of slight disbelief on his face. It was practically the middle of winter, and all Kaoru decided to wear was a light coat over a shirt?! “You’re practically asking for hypothermia, and don’t come crying to me when you get it.”

“What? It’s not really *that* cold, is it?” Kaoru said, a pout on his face as he put his hands on his hips. Izumi rolled his eyes, gesturing for him to wait a moment before turning to get something from the closet near him. Pulled out was a tan colored scarf and black winter coat- much thicker than the one Kaoru had on now. Despite Kaoru reaching out, expecting the items to be handed to him, Izumi reached behind him and seemingly began to dress the other himself.

Kaoru looked at him curiously, but couldn't help the small smile on his face. “And what are you doing?” he said, more teasing than actually wondering.

“You can’t even dress yourself properly for this kind of weather.. I might as well do it myself.” Izumi insisted, eyes fixed on the scarf that he was now tying in front of Kaoru’s neck.

“Mhm.. so what happened to me not crying to you when I got hypothermia, Senacchi?” Kaoru said, and Izumi could already hear that smile in his voice, the one he got when he said something that made him feel like he’d gotten him trapped by his own words, in the most embarrassing way possible.

Izumi rolled his eyes again, the action basically a reflex at this point. “Whatever.. Are we going to go, or not? We’re wasting time,” Izumi avoided what Kaoru said, making the blonde smile a little more- that was his favorite Izumi. The one that he knew had nothing witty to say back, resorting to a simple ‘whatever’ or ‘who cares’. Most might find it annoying, but Kaoru savored that slightly flustered look that the other subconsciously got when he was like that.

Kaoru, now with his newfound coat and scarf on behalf of Izumi, nodded his head at the question, pushing the door in front of them open and taking a hold of Izumi’s hand, both to keep the warmth of their palms and to treasure the affection with his boyfriend. “Ready~” 

-

The public ice skating rink wasn't too full- but it wasn't a small amount of people, either. The people skated around the edge of the outdoor rink in circles, some faster than others, and some finding refuge in face-planting into the ice occasionally. 

With skates now on their feet, the pair set out to delicately step on the ice. Kaoru attempted to help Izumi with stepping on, only to get nudged away and told he didn't need any kind of help. Did that mean Kaoru would listen, though? Of course not, so he still held onto Izumi’s arm when the grey haired boy stepped onto the ice. He didn't show it, but Kaoru knew enough about Izumi to know he appreciated the gesture.

They were both decently good skaters- which sometimes resulted in the two having silly competitions, like who could make the most rounds around the rink the fastest- unfortunately for them, though, there seemed to be too many people to do such a thing right now. Oh well, it's not like Kaoru minded the more intimate time- and he knew Izumi didn't mind either, even if he said that he did.

With a kick of their feet, they began to slide against the ice, Kaoru still discreetly holding the others hand to skate next to each other. Izumi could argue that the pink of his nose and cheeks were from the cold and to not read anything into it, but Kaoru could read the other like a book with the look on his face, as if Izumi already knew that he was thinking about it. Especially when Izumi took his own scarf around his neck to pull it up over his mouth and nose, giving him a look with a pouty “What? It's cold,” to hide the fact.

The strokes they made against the ice were long and languid, controlled and soothing as they glided across the ice together. Kaoru was starting to feel more thankful for the coat and scarf Izumi had begrudgingly put on him, now that the light icy breeze was hitting him.  
“We haven’t done this in a while, have we? It’s really nice.. You’ve been doing so many modeling jobs lately, stop being so pretty so i can have you moooore~!” Kaoru whined, followed by a soft chuckle and nudging against Izumi a little, momentarily throwing the grey haired boy off his balance, glaring at him for the action.

“Well at least *one* of us has to be the pretty one in the relationship,” Izumi said with a cocky grin, and Kaoru nudged him again just to get under his skin a little more at that comment. Kaoru never really took the things Izumi said like that to heart, he knew it was just the way the other communicated, and it made genuine moments more heartfelt when it happened, too.

As Kaoru was about to say something back, someone from behind them skated past the pair fast, bumping into Izumi with a loud ‘sorry!’ before continuing- Izumi, however, was saying his prayers to whatever god was up there as he began to fall towards the ice with his face. Well, there goes his pretty face. There goes his modeling career. Goodbye, cruel world.

Just as Izumi’s face was going to collide with the ice, Kaoru quickly grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him up, so fast that it made Izumi’s head spin. Instinctively, the blond held the other close, as if he thought that if he let go then the other would start falling again.

“For someone who you say isn’t pretty, you sure seem to be falling for me a lot~” Kaoru said with a cheesy grin, and Izumi rolled his eyes with a loud groan.

“That was literally the *worst* thing you could have said right now. Come on, I know you can do better than that. You're not in middle school anymore, Kao-kun!” Izumi criticized, but it only made Kaoru laugh, pecking him on the cheek quickly with a bright smile. That shut the other up quickly, acting unaffected but clearly trying to find his words- what had he even been complaining about? Ah, he couldn’t remember..

“.. don’t do that. We’re in public, you know,” was all Izumi could mumble after a bit, but it kind of sounded like he really wanted the opposite.

“Sorry, what was that? I don't know if I could hear you under that scarf- maybe putting my lips on yours will let me hear better!” Kaoru teased, moving Izumi’s scarf down with a finger, only to watch the other get increasingly more flustered.

“No, you idiot! I know you heard what I said, don't you dare! We’re getting weird looks already for just standing like dumbasses on the rink, come on..” Izumi pointed out, making Kaoru look up for a moment. Oh, right- they were skating. He felt just a little embarrassed right now, but it underweighed the happy feeling he was experiencing with the time with Izumi.

“Fine, fine.. You owe me a kiss once we’re done, though,” Kaoru said before turning and holding onto the others hand gently again, pulling him along to continue. Izumi didn’t verbally reply, but a little ‘hmph’ from his throat told Kaoru all he needed to know.


End file.
